


The Morning After

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, HP: EWE, Summer Wishlist 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Harry wakes up with a guest in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Summer Wishlist 2012 event at [rarepair_shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The prompt from pretty_panther was a Harry/Pansy story with the theme of rebound

Harry’s head was pounding as he woke up; an obvious reminder of how he’d spent the previous night. How he had spent nearly every night since his split with her.  
  
A sigh from the other side of the bed made him suddenly aware that he wasn’t alone.  
  
Opening his eyes just slightly, he looked in the corner and let out an internal sigh of relief when he saw black hair spread across the pillow and not ginger.  
  
The relief was short lived, however, when the co-occupant of his bed rolled onto her side and revealed herself to be none other than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
The pounding of his head made it impossible for him to process anything; including the shock of Pansy in his bed.  
  
Climbing out of bed, however, he was made very aware of something else: he was completely naked.  
  
He shoved his glasses on and, with one sweep of the room, found that her clothes and his own littered his bedroom floor.  
  
Cursing silently, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on before going into the loo. He opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out two bottles of pain potion. He drank a bottle and then returned to his bedroom, grabbing his dressing robe from the back of the door as he passed.  
  
He walked around the bed to the side that she was sleeping on. “Pansy,” he said. “Pansy, wake up.”  
  
“Go away,” she groaned.  
  
“Wake up,” he repeated.  
  
He saw her lift her head off the pillow and her eyes go from half-closed to wide open when she realized who she was.  
  
“Potter!” She exclaimed and then groaned, grabbing her head.  
  
“Here, take this,” he said, tossing her the bottle of potion. “I’ll wait in the hallway for you to get dressed.”  
  
He closed the door behind him after stepping from the room and it was a couple minutes before she opened the door, letting him back in.  
  
“So we slept together,” she said.  
  
“It appears that way,” he replied.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room.  
  
He knew he should say something, but nothing was coming to his mind.  
  
He couldn’t remember the actual act. In fact, the last conscious memory he had was having drinks Ron and assuring his friend that he wouldn’t drink more after Ron left. Obviously, he had and he had somehow found himself with Pansy.  
  
“I think I’m going to go now,” she said.  
  
“Alright,” he nodded.  
  
She walked towards his bedroom door and paused in the doorway, “Oh and Potter, this never happened.”  
  
“I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” he replied.  
  
A smile crossed her face before she led him out of the room.  
  
When they entered the hallway, he walked her to the front door. Before letting her out, he opened the door and made sure the coast was clear as the last thing they wanted was for someone to see her leaving his flat.  
  
“Alright, I think you’re good,” he told her.  
  
“See you, Potter,” she replied.  
  
He watched as she stepped into the hallway and started to close the door, but her voice stopped him.  
  
“By the way, it wasn’t half bad.”


End file.
